


Edit: He Was Hers

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Doctor Blake Mysteries [15]
Category: The Doctor Blake Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds
Summary: Happy Birthday Dee / @doctoraliceharvey! I hope you have a wonderful day filled with laughter, good food and fun times :)
Relationships: Alice Harvey/Matthew Lawson
Series: Doctor Blake Mysteries [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187366
Kudos: 2





	Edit: He Was Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theletterdee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theletterdee/gifts).



[reblog](http://bit.ly/2TCiZlU) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/He-Was-Hers-832522110)

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Dee / @doctoraliceharvey! I hope you have a wonderful day filled with laughter, good food and fun times :)


End file.
